What's a Bird to do?
by white-Sin
Summary: How Xander learned to be a Bird. Gen.
1. Chapter 1

**What's a Bird to do?**

Author: WhiteSin  
Title: What's a Bird to do?  
Chapter: 1 of 1  
Pairing/Character: Xander and Jessica Harris  
Rating: PG 13 (some swearing, nothing more)  
Feedback: Please  
Conscript: Either email or comments  
Disclaimer: Everything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
Warnings/Squicks: None

Series: An excerpt from: BtVS/Anita Blake/Highlander Crossover Tale

http://white-sin. How Xander learned to be a Bird.

"Alex, did you do your Homework? Are you ready?"

Jessica Harris called her Son from the Ground floor the same question she asked everyday. When Alex began his schooling, they made a schedule out that worked most of the time. Everyday after school, Alex would do his homework, and then they would work on his magical lessons.

Today, they would train a new part of shape shifting. In the last couple weeks Alex had studied the physiology, behaviour and form of his chosen Birds, and now he would try to turn into them.

Every species had different things one had watch for and Birds weren't very similar with the human body, so even Alex needed some time training.

"Coming Mum! Where do we do this?"

Xander was very anxious. He really wanted this to work. In the last couple weeks, all he could think of what he would do when he managed to change into a Bird.

The freedom of flying without accessories on his own wings! The feeling must be incredible! And now it would be time, he had the greatest trouble concentrating on his homework, but he had managed.

"I had thought we do this in the backyard and if you want, you may take a little tour, but you should be home by nightfall, understood mister!"

"Yes mum! I promise! That's so cool, even if I had to wait an age before you allowed me to do the more intricate shifts, most mammals aren't that difficult, but not many are that cool."

"I told you enough times already, you need to be almost grown in body before you could do these shifts! And now hush! Concentrate on your chosen form; visualize your bird and push!"

One moment there stood a young man the next a raven. With a craw, Xander flapped his wings, attempting to gain air so he could fly to the railing of their porch. After some tries, the Raven hobbled to his intended landing place. There his Mother checked if he was all right and his change was victorious.

Alter a couple laps around the yard, Xander shifted back to his human form.

"And son? No problem?"

An affronted noise was her only answer to that question. If Alex smile was an indication nothing was amiss, but she had to ask even if only to rile him up a little. It was sometimes startling how fast her little boy managed to pick up his lessons, at his age she was only beginning with the easy shifts and her talent was already enormous, but Alex outstripped her on leagues.

Xander was bouncing around, drunk on his achievement, as he couldn't show his real aptitude at school all that came out in his other lessons. Luckily his Uncle Darius had established a second Identity for him, as Alexander Darius Taliesin, where he could show his true potential.

"So can I go now Mum? You said I could go flying. I will be careful, promise."

"Of course sweetie, but watch for your obstacles not like the last time, when the police tried to catch a stray dog and got almost you instead."

"Really mum, no need to bring up old stories!"

Outrage was clearly to see on Xanders face.

"But it's such fun Alex!"

Giggled his Mother.

"Bye, see you later!"

With this Xander shifted again and was off. Wondering if his Mother would tell the story to his uncle the next time he called and hoping she wouldn't. No need to be laughing stock.

Fin

AN: That's on of the Scene that prompted that plot bunny.

Bye

WhiteSin


	2. Plot bunny

Hi all  
The following Fic Idea is for a BtVS/Anita Blake/Highlander Crossover.  
At first I wanted to write it myself, but at the moment I haven't got the time to write much of anything. Much less begin a new story.  
So I decided to put it here and see what comes of it. maybe someone is Intrested to write a partof the Tale.

1.a) Jessica and Anthony Harris didn't exist before they came to Sunnydale. Isidor and Alyssa Ashwood, distant cousins of a prestigious Magical Family. Last of their Family, survivors of a bloody hunt for their very Lives. Only one Person knows who they are, an old Family friend named Darius.

1.b) Jessica Harris/Alyssa Ashwood, Mambo of Erzulie (Voodoo Priestess) and an animal shape-shifter.

1.c) Anthony Harris/ Isidor Ashwood, born Healer and Empathic with a minor Water and Fire element talent.

1.d) Alexander Lavelle Harris/Taliesin Alexis Ashwood, beloved and cherished Child of his Parents. As the Last of his Line, his magical Power was as a Child already incredible. Godchild of Darius the Immortal, bound to each other as Father and Son in a magical ritual.  
From early on was he trained in all his gifts and to Honor his Godfathers wishes, in the Martial arts. Raised to present a mask of "nothing special" to the public. Nobody was to know about his true identity and ability. He inherited all of his Parents Powers/Talents and is a Houngan to Papa Legba. To Protect Xander from recognition of other Magic user his Powers were shielded with a blood ritual so only blood a relative could sense him as anything but a normal human.

1.e) Darius the Immortal, an old Family friend of the Ashwoods. He dies when Xander was 14 years old and made him his Heir. All his Assets were put into a trust-fund which Xander will receive on his 18 birthday.

2.a) Xander knows what goes Bump at night from early childhood on, but for the protection of his family, he doesn't say anything to his Friends Willow and Jesse. But for their first Christmas both received from Xander a blessed cross.

2.b) Buffy comes to town. Immediately Willow latches on to her and disregards Jesse and Xander. Disgusted at them both Xander doesn't want anything to do with Buffy, so the whole falling in Lust with her never happened.  
Jesse wanted to talk sense into Willow and meet her at the Bronze, but she was so fixated on having a female friend, that she couldn't care less. In a fit of rage Willow tried to hit him after the discussion escalates, but instead ripped his cross from him. Angry he went dancing and meets Darla.  
The Day after, Xander went in search of Jesse and found Willow crying about the last evening. Xander confronts Buffy, Willow and Giles about the happenings and Willow comes clean about her behavior.  
Willow changes her mind and grabs onto Xander as if he was her lifeline, but he grows distant and more serious, as he couldn't forgive her. But for Jesses sake he decides to help the group, after she told them she wanted to help in Buffys fight. The relations between them stayed strained.

2.c) The Hyena incident happened more or less as known, but the Primal spirit was merely caged and sleeping after the attempted exorcisms. The fight with Buffy was for Leadership of the Group and nothing else.

2.d) Xander doesn't have much to do with Angel as he finds it beneath his notice, was the blonde slayer bimbo does in her free time. But he promised on Jesses Grave to Protect Willow until she is at least 18 years old. Willow followed Buffy to the underground Cavern of the Master and Xander was forced seek Angel out for Information about the Masters Location and took the Vampire with him to rescue the Girls.  
Over time, Giles and Xander construct a good working relationship after Giles discovery of Xanders ability with Martial arts.

3.a) On Halloween Xander wore the used army fatigues of a black op and brought the toy gun from Ethan's. Unfortunately Xander wore a piece of jewelry from Darius, that he had since before his first Death and carried it with him until his last. As Ethan used his Magic, it called Darius Quickening to Xander. The Quickening absorbed the Hyena and the Solider than merged itself with Xander, but made him only preimmortal as he hadn't died, but with the knowledge, Memories and Powers of a two Millennia old Immortal, a Promodial Hyena, plus the Memories and skills of a black op Solider.

3.b) The Fluke happened, but Xander wasn't ever interested in Willow that way, so how managed Willow to talk him into kissing her? It couldn't be natural so he asks Giles to test him of any Magic residue that shouldn't be on him. Giles finds the Remnants of a Love Spell and a not working Loyalty Curse with Willows Signature. They confront Willow at the next meeting in front of Cordelia, Buffy, Oz and Angel. Buffy doesn't accept the facts and continues to blame Xander, but Oz and Angel sided with Xander and Giles. Cordy forgives him, but they don't come together again. Anya didn't happen. g

3.c) Xander officially left the Group and didn't participate in the Faith debacle and didn't lose his virginity to her. He was more concerned with the management of his Inheritance. All Characters are ca. 18 years old now.

3.d) 3 Weeks before the Graduation the Murderer of the Ashwood Family found the last of his prey. Anthony was killed at Work. Jessica managed to kill her murderer before she dies of her injuries. Xander swears revenge and finds out, that the Mayor helped the Killer of his Parents, so he helps in the Planning of the destruction of the Mayor.

3.e) After Graduation, Xander leaves for his Road trip (meets Methos and Duncan) and afterwards he settles in St. Luis. 

Here begins his Live in the Anita Blake and Highlander World...

I absolutely hate Willow, Buffy, Anya and Anita. So please no pairing with them. I love Slash of almost any kind as long as it is Xandercentric.

Please have fun with it.


End file.
